


Awkward Lexa versus The World

by proseoflife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward!Lexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proseoflife/pseuds/proseoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward!Lexa (I'm making this a thing you guys!) develops a crush on her neighbor who has an unconventional method of practicing Yoga.</p><p>Or</p><p>Awkward Lexa does awkward things...and it gets pretty awkward and cute and funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Thin Walls

_'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck'_ Lexa screamed into her pillow, as once again her deep slumber had been interrupted with the sound of her neighbors TV blaring vile sounds of, what she thinks, is just your typical Tuesday night porno (insert eye roll here). Either that, or, it’s the Discovery Channel.  It had been almost a week since it first started, and Lexa had assumed it was a new neighbour. The building’s tenants were always changing, mainly because of the rent prices always rising.  It was a nice neighborhood, and all, and the crime rate was almost (almost) to a minimal. She hadn’t met her new neighbor, not that Lexa had really met any of her neighbors, but with the sound of the _Fuck my pussy just like that you big boy_ and  _I'm gonna come all over your tits you filthy slut_ she had assumed her new neighbor was a ‘really swell guy’ (insert another eye roll here).

 

Every time Lexa had awoken to the somewhat comical sounds of a distorted perception of what sex should sound like, she would venture to the kitchen (ensuring to collect every side of her furniture with her toes along the way) to pop a sleeping pill, but enough was really enough. She couldn’t live like this. She couldn’t pop a sleeping pill every bloody night her neighbor wanted to _‘watch the artistic expression of human mating skills’_ as her friend Raven would class it as. But, Lexa was too tired to be confrontational tonight/this morning, so once again her toes collected the furniture on the way to her kitchen so she could pop a sleeping pill and return to sweet dreams of squids who ride unicycles.

 

 ***

 

It was Wednesday, and tonight Lexa had a date with Cindy “or was it Mindy?” that Raven had been trying to set her up with for the past two months. She looked pretty enough, from her Facebook photo that Raven showed her, and it wasn’t that she was opposed to dating – it’s just, that, Lexa was awkward. She watches documentaries about squids, and supports charities that help protect endangered paintings in hospitals. Lexa’s the type of person who ‘rallies the troops’ to go to battle with the government over phasing out monetary coins. Yeah, that’s Lexa – take a number.

 

She meets Bethany (as she finds out when Raven calls her to ‘break a cherry’) at a restaurant on the corner of Third and West Forty-Second, and she has to blink twice because from the look of things she’s somewhat already got her tongue down another person’s throat. “Maybe it was an accident” Lexa comments to herself as she steadily distances herself from the situation at hand, but instead of moving backwards she finds herself moving forwards and curses her body for betraying her.

 

Bethany sees her and looks awfully embarrassed, but Lexa doesn’t seem to know what she’s doing because the next thing she knows is she’s sitting in the restaurant opposite Bethany hearing how she just met this guy Daniel, and how she thinks he’s the one. Like, literally just met him – on the sidewalk. Literally. Just. Met. Him.

 

So Lexa pays for dinner, because that’s what awkward Lexa does, and then she wishes Bethany well with her impending marriage to Daniel-from-the-sidewalk, which Lexa thinks would make an excellent book title or band name.

 

*** 

 

Right on cue, Lexa is awoken to the sweet sounds of _Your cock is so big, too big for my tight pussy_ and  _I’m gonna ride you so hard you filthy slut_   from her neighbors room. The other nights, she would have been fine to pop a sleeping pill, but tonight she’s had enough. Especially after the worst date in history occurred, that resulted in her date finding true love with Daniel-from-the-sidewalk.

 

She thinks maybe banging on the wall and yelling out some smart response she had been working on like “If the walls are a-banging…SHUT THE FUCK UP” or “A little less porn, a LOT MORE SLEEP” but, neither were as funny as they were in her head. There was only one dreadful way this was going to end, and instead of collecting her toes along the way, she was also going to collect her vocal chords and angry pants as well.

 

It only took a few seconds of her continuous knocking on her neighbors door before it opened, and she was greeted by a…woman? “Wait, what?”

 

“Who the fuck are you?” the woman greeted Lexa with, and Lexa immediately thought that she should have brought some sugar over and offered her new neighbor a little house warming gift. Maybe even a plant, of some description. But again, that was awkward Lexa for you – yeah get it in line bitches.

 

“Sorry to disturb” Lexa stammered out in a quiet-defensive way, as if she hadn’t ever spoken to anyone in her life before and this was the first thing she could think to say. It was pathetic, really, and Lexa knew it. She wanted to remove her own eyes and roll them at herself, that’s how pathetic she knew she was being.

 

“That’s not answering my question” the other woman interrupted, and Lexa’s eyes tried to avert away from where they were now looking – at a very revealing loose top and… _yoga pants?_

 

“Uh…” She froze. Lexa was a bloody smart, awkward nonetheless, woman who had been self-sufficient since she was 16 years old, but here she was at 24 and at a loss for words. She tried to remember why she was knocking on her neighbors door, but as soon as she saw the other woman’s loose top that revealed a very seductive cleavage – Lexa was a goner. She had suddenly turned into a pre-pubescent little boy with a hard-on. “Porn!” she finally yelled, although slightly embarrassingly so because it was if she had just won monthly Bingo at Larry and Gerald’s place.

 

“Oh” the other woman said surprisingly, as if to understand what Lexa was actually doing at her front door. And it didn’t pass Lexa that the woman now had a smirk plastered on her face. “It’s not what you think” she also was quick to add.

 

“Right, of course not” Lexa concluded, I mean what other possible reasons would someone have to watch porn if not for some sort of sexual relief? Naturally there are a million and one other possibilities (eye roll).

 

“It’s my yoga jam” she simply stated, as if this was part of that ‘natural million and one other possible reasons why one watches porn’ kind of deal.

 

“Sorry, what? Your yoga jam?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically and opened her door gesturing for Lexa to come into her apartment. “Yeah, everyone has their quirks and well” she points to her yoga mat which sits in front of her television that’s currently sporting a paused version of the climax of a blow job on a pretty young thing’s face. “So this is mine. I watch porn while I do yoga. It helps me get into the zone, y’know?”

 

“Yeah, obviously.” Lexa agreed, because clearly she understood that watching porn would help anyone meditate, or do yoga, or whatever story it was this woman was trying to sell her.

 

“I didn’t realize you could hear, I feel so embarrassed now”

 

“Oh god, no, don’t feel embarrassed. Paper thin walls should be to blame. I mean if a girl wants to watch porn while meditating or yoga-ing(?) then let the girl do just that.” And Lexa means this genuinely. In fact, she would probably add it to the list of things she would rally the troops for in one of her Saturday afternoon protests.

 

“I’ll make sure to keep it down” she laughs awkwardly, as she walks Lexa back outside of her apartment. “It’s Clarke, by the way.”

 

“What is?”

 

“My name.” she smiles. And boy does Lexa like her smile. And her yoga pants.

 

“Lexa” Lexa smiles, “is my name,” she adds. Because awkward Lexa returns, and she wants to hide her face in her pillows by now. This has been an interesting turn of events.

 

On her way back into her apartment, Lexa makes even more of an effort to collect the sides of her furniture with her toes this time, cursing every single time her little toe caught (insert appropriate furniture name here) the edges. This time, when Lexa fell back into her bed, she didn’t dream of squids riding unicycles – this time she dreamt of some guy jizzing on a pretty young thing in yoga pants.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” were the first words that left her mouth the next morning.


	2. Jesus and The Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa offends Jesus, and then makes out with a girl...sort of.

“Hi Lexa” Clarke greets her as she enters the elevator alongside Lexa. It’s the first time she’s seen Clarke since she rudely interrupted her _Yoga Jam_ and she means to return the greeting, and say hello back. But now she can’t remember if she nodded a ‘hello’ when Clarke said her name, because she’s too distracted in her thoughts, and now she’s slightly internally freaking out on whether or not she should actually physically say _Hello_. Because let’s face it, you can’t nod a hello and then follow it up with a verbal hello – that would be… _awkward_.

 

“Well, it was nice chatting to you” Clarke says as she exits the elevator, and Lexa curses herself because she has no idea what just happened, but she hopes that Clarke doesn’t think she has some sort of impediment to the brain – not that she would be far off, Lexa considers.

 

“Fucking Jesus!” she exasperates as she soon follows out of the elevator, which unfortunately a little old lady is now standing wide eyed at Lexa and shaking her head in disapproval. It wouldn’t have been too bad, Lexa thinks, but the little old lady is wearing a very obvious chain around her neck with a pendant of Jesus on the cross. Lexa tries to apologize, but instead of actually saying ‘sorry’ she’s still far too distracted and the noise Lexa makes sounds more like ‘Clarkey.’

 

***

 

Lexa doesn’t enjoy Friday evenings as much as normal _24-year-olds_ would, because it generally means she has to accompany her friend Raven to gay bars. Not that she has a problem with gay bars, she is – after all – a lady loving lady (as Raven would say). However, she feels uncomfortable on any given day, and doesn’t really know the ‘art’ to picking up women.

 

“You have to be confident Lexa” Raven reminds her, before they enter the bar. “You gotta go up to her, and charm her pants off.”  Its good advice, Lexa contemplates, but mostly she finds herself hovering and looking completely out of place and/or like a stalker who probably should be handcuffed and behind bars – not that Lexa would mind being restrained.

 

So when she sees Raven approaching a nice looking lady with that wide-smile Raven has, that accentuates her dimples and pretty much reeks of sex appeal, Lexa studies her movements from afar and starts to scan the bar for a ‘practice run’ because Lexa knows, she doesn’t have what it takes to seal the deal.

 

She spots a girl, who she has seen in this bar before, and she looks nice enough to at least try whatever moves she has learnt from Raven. Instead of walking over to her, though, she walks over to the bar and orders some liquid courage – because if Lexa’s going to chat up a woman, she’s going to need at least three shots of beer. Not that shots of beer is actually a thing, as Lexa soon discovers.

 

Whatever was in that beer, Lexa feels a bit of a head rush happening, and feels that maybe she’s ready to approach the girl. She walks up to her smoothly, trying really hard not to collect her toes on anything along the way (because that would be all she needed in this moment, and also likely to happen), and she thanks whatever holier spirits are looking out for her, because not only did she not run into anything – the girl is actually smiling at her.

 

They talk casually about their days, and the girl seems really interested in what Lexa has to say. Lexa continues to feel more courageous, so she leads the girl to a nice little spot away from the loud thumping music. It’s a bit darker, but the other girl doesn’t seem to mind. She presses her body up to Lexa, and her eyes have yet to adjust to the darkness – but she figures now is a good time as any to lean in and kiss her. And it feels good, to finally kiss again.

 

“That’s my nose” Lexa hears the other girl say, and she’s absolutely mortified that she’s been making out with her nose rather than her lips.  She abruptly flees the scene, not before collecting her toes on the side of a bar stool. Turns out, it was just your typical Saturday night for Lexa.

 

***

 

If the night could get any worse, it just did because Lexa had only just realized (after standing outside of her apartment) that she had left her key with Raven. On top of that, her cell was flat and Lexa really just wanted to curl up in the fetal position and watch the latest episode of Frozen Planet.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks, and Lexa immediately wants to cringe because _how long has she been standing there for, deliciously eating that apple?_ And now Lexa starts thinking how much she desires to be that apple in Clarke’s mouth, but again – no words are coming out of her mouth and she doesn’t want a repeat performance of this morning’s elevator catastrophe.

 

“I’m locked out” Lexa finally says dead in her tracks, not realizing that she had been pacing this whole time. Which is probably why Clarke is standing at her door and asking Lexa polite questions, because Clarke is a precious cinnamon roll, Lexa believes.

 

Clarke gives a nod of understanding, as she opens her front door a little wider and gestures for Lexa to enter. The last time Lexa was in Clarke’s apartment, there was porn on her TV and a yoga mat. So Lexa hesitates, because she’s not too sure what she’s about to enter into this time, but does so anyway.

 

“Nice place” Lexa states as she tries to act cool, but immediately regrets her choice of words because her apartment looks pretty much the same as hers (apart from a few different furniture choices). Clarke, like the precious cinnamon roll that she is, simply smiles and throws Lexa a bottle of water from her fridge before she sits down on her sofa. Luckily, Lexa knows how to catch – _this time_.

 

“How was your day?” Clarke asks, and Lexa wants to make up some really cool story but ends up telling her all about what just happened at the bar, emphasizing on the part where she made out with some girl’s nose. Clarke laughs, which is fast becoming Lexa's favorite sound. It’s soft, and sweet, and if she could marry an audible sound – it would be Clarke’s laughter, she thinks to herself.

 

The way Clarke trails off about her own day has Lexa completely enamored, that she’s not really listening to anything the other girl says. Instead she is completely lost in the thought of kissing this woman next to her, but instead – to save herself a repeat performance – she simply smiles and nods her head at (hopefully) the appropriate times.

 

Clarke is a goddess, Lexa finally admits to herself. And completely out of reach.


	3. The Best Bagel Place In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa versus The Best Bagel Place in Town / The Shop Attendant / Speed-dating

Every Sunday morning, Lexa likes to walk three blocks to the best bagel place in town, literally called _The Best Bagel Place in Town_. It had become a Sunday tradition where at 9.30 am she would open the door to the corner shop, and be greeted by those familiar faces she had come to love and appreciate. If you ask Lexa what one of her rules in life is, she would tell you – “Always be nice to your Bagel lady.”

 

There was only one type of bagel Lexa ever ordered though, and it was a lightly toasted poppy seed bagel with avocado slices seasoned with sea salt & pepper, and a dash of lemon. Delicious, you should try it. No, seriously – try it.

 

On this particular Sunday morning, however, she saw a familiar face in her bagel place. _Clarke_. Lexa tried, she really tried, to look like she was doing anything other than staring at Clarke, but failed miserably as the blonde noticed her from the counter and waved politely at Lexa. Lexa returning the sentiment with a smile. After she ordered her bagel she slid to the side, waiting for it to be made. Clarke had disappeared and Lexa felt relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself on her traditional Sunday bagel day.

 

As Lexa collected her bagel and was about to venture home, she saw Clarke again – apparently the blonde had decided to eat her bagel in the shop rather than at her apartment like Lexa does. Which caused Lexa to cringe because now she found herself in a situation where she and Clarke were both leaving the store. Internally she wondered if this would mean that she would have to walk with Clarke back to their respective apartments, or if Clarke was even heading back that way. Feeling flustered, Lexa simply smiled at Clarke and went to push open the door for her instead.

 

“Um Lexa, it says pull” Clarke said, and Lexa had once again found herself internally cursing her inability to adult and / or human. Of all the Sundays she had exited and entered _The Best Bagel Place in Town_ , today (of all days) would be the day she decided to push the door open when the sign clearly indicated pull. _Of course_.  


When Clarke went to turn left out of the store, Lexa immediately turned right – in the complete opposite direction of her apartment. The last thing Lexa wanted was to awkwardly walk back to their apartment block idly chatting about god knows what, and Lexa continuing to make a complete ass out of herself. Instead, Lexa decided to eat her bagel far, far away from ridicule and humility.

 

*** 

 

“Do you have this in a size smaller?” Lexa asked the woman standing to her right. 

 

After finishing her bagel, all Lexa wanted to do was consume herself in a bit of retail therapy. Her friend Raven had sent her a dozen or so text messages about a speed-dating event that was on tonight. Not that Lexa particularly wanted to go, but Raven had a knack for convincing Lexa to do things she didn’t particularly want to do. And henceforth why Lexa was currently asking the lady for a smaller size in a pair of black jeans she was holding.

 

“Um, I don’t work here.” The lady stated, before turning around and walking away from Lexa. _Of course_ Lexa sighed and wanted to bury her face into her hands, but how could you blame Lexa for thinking this random lady worked here when she was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, similar to what the other attendants were wearing. Although, now that she was looking around, the other attendants weren’t wearing skirts but rather long black pants. And they were wearing black collared shirts.

 

“Sonofabitch!” She exclaimed, thankfully, to herself this time.

 

***

 

Lexa was a lot tipsier than she had anticipated, when she found herself moving between the tables at the speed-dating event Raven was hosting. If Lexa was going to do this, she was going to be slightly tipsy to get through the painstaking task of 5 minute dates with random strangers.

 

Most of the women, so far, had asked conventional questions like “What’s your happiest experience” to which Lexa commented it was Disneyland – no back story, just simply Disneyland. Or, the traditional “What do you do for a living?” question where Lexa replied with “Bury people.” Not that she actually did do that, but these questions made her want to bury pieces of her soul.

 

When the bell went off, signalling for another table swap, she found herself waiting at #22 to an empty table. Which suited Lexa just fine, considering that she wanted to abandon the event herself, however was interrupted by the sound of “Lexa?”

 

_Clarke. Of course._

 

“What a pleasant surprise” the girl said with a smile, to which Lexa was feeling a little light headed and she wasn’t sure if that was from the wine she had been drinking or the fact Clarke used pleasant in relation to seeing her. Either way, Lexa realized she hadn’t responded (what’s new?) but instead of feeling panicked, Lexa coolly gestured for Clarke to sit.

 

“I didn’t pick you for speed-dating” Lexa remarked, as she took another sip from her glass of wine. Clarke, also, sipping from her own glass of wine smiled at Lexa (and now Lexa could feel butterflies in her stomach).

 

“My friend dragged me along” Clarke replied as she pointed to a smaller girl who was sitting by one of the women Lexa had first sat opposite earlier in the night (the one who asked about her happiest experience). Lexa nodded and tried not to stare longingly into Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes, and she also tried not to stare at what Clarke was wearing – because a tight white tank top covered with a black jacket, and white skinny jeans was enough to send Lexa overboard (or worse…drool).

 

“If you were a stalker, would you be really good at it?” Lexa asked Clarke because that’s just the type of person Lexa is when she’s tipsy on wine, and has had enough of generic questions that would last her this lifetime and the next. But what was even better, was Clarke giggling at her. That’s right, the beautiful blonde next door who watches porn to get into a Yoga groove, giggled at Lexa the awkward girl from apartment 207.

 

The five minutes go too quickly, as they both decide to ask each other the silliest questions and answer in the silliest possible way. And as Lexa finds herself sitting opposite another girl, her mind (and eyes) wander back over to Clarke…who she, sometimes, happens to catch staring back. This isn’t a typical Sunday night for Lexa, but she doesn’t want to jinx it.

 

Later that night, Lexa walked into her apartment door.

 

Literally, she walked into it.

 

Yep, there we go. There’s our awkward Lexa.


	4. We Need To Talk About Your Sex Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has an out of body experience, and basically, needs to abort from speaking ever again.

“Lexa, we need to talk about your sex life…you’re _not getting any_ sex life, that is”

 

There are only a handful of times that Lexa remembers having an out of body experience, and this very moment was one of those rare occasions. She loved Raven’s meddling ways, after all she was her best friend and this was what best friends did – _meddled_. Although, Lexa didn’t meddle, but still…she loved Raven.

 

But, the _always having to discuss her sex and/or dating life_ was grating on Lexa’s last nerve. Especially when the speed-dating and the girl “What was her name again, Mindy? No, Bethany, that’s right!” Raven tried to set her up with, last week, failed miserably. It was a constant reminder to Lexa that she was failing in this part of her life. Every other part she had down pat pretty nicely, but the dating and talking to girl’s thing? Yeah, not so much.

 

So when Raven continued on at her about her dating life and sex life again, Lexa could hear the words coming out of her mouth, but she couldn’t stop herself from saying them. Even if it was the most absurd thing she’s ever said in her entire life.

 

“I have a date with Clarke!” she yelled out in a rush, and finally Lexa came back from her out of body experience as she covered her mouth and dropped her head in sheer embarrassment at what she had just said. _Dating Clarke? In what world Lexa._

“Who the hell is Clarke?” To no real surprise, her best friend looked at Lexa skeptically. Raven took a step back, mouth wide open, and Lexa could tell – she knew she was lying. Of course Raven knew she was lying, because she _was_ lying.

 

And then it happened again.  
  


“We should all go out for dinner tonight!” Lexa squeaked (because Lexa squeaks when she’s lying) again, and her body (once more) came back down from la-la land to the sheer torment of her inability to shut her damn mouth and stop it from spilling out all of these ridiculous notions of her…and Clarke…and her dating Clarke.

 

*** 

 

It was just after four in the afternoon, and Raven had left her apartment only two hours prior. In the past two hours Lexa had a stern conversation with herself about how in the hell she was going to get herself out of this mess she created. She thought if she sent off a text to Raven five minutes before she was supposed to arrive to dinner, that she had suddenly come down with something, that Raven would understand.

 

_No Lexa, Raven would figure out that you were lying._

Of course, though, the only possible scenario out of this mess was she would have to fake her own death and leave the country. Yep, that’s what Lexa was going to do. That is, until she was rudely interrupted by the sound of knocking at her door.

 

“Clarke?” She opened the door to find Clarke on the other side, smiling that famous Clarke smile that did things to Lexa’s insides. She could feel the increased beating of her heart in her ears, ringing loudly – _thump, thump, thump. Snap out of it Lexa_ , she chastised herself. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Do you know anything about changing light bulbs? I’ve blown mine” she asked, and Lexa would read the entire _Dummies Guide To Changing A Light Bulb_ if she had to, if it meant she could spend these moments with Clarke. Luckily for Lexa, though, she did know how to change a light bulb and the book wasn’t entirely needed, as she walked Clarke back into her apartment.

 

“There, flick the switch Clarke” Lexa said, as she stood confidently on the step ladder underneath the light she was fixing for her neighbor. She almost wobbled, though, at her own pride when the light turned on and Lexa felt more than accomplished signally a bit of a 'Yes!' moment with the pumping of her fist. She not only got through an entire conversation with Clarke, without making an ass of herself, but she also didn’t do anything too awkward.

 

_But then she spoke._

 

“You need to be my pretend date tonight because my best friend thinks I’m dating you, because I told her I was, because she keeps meddling into my love life – or lack thereof – and well, yeah.” Lexa squeaked (squeaking is apparently her thing now) in one rushed breath. And the look on Clarke’s face, one of prominent confusion, is enough to send Lexa flying out of Clarke’s apartment and back into her own.

 

Lexa was mortified. Had she really just demanded Clarke to be her pretend date? Out loud? Worse, though, she could hear Clarke outside of her apartment, knocking at her door. She didn’t want to open her door only to have it slammed back in her face again – even though, technically, the person on the outside of Lexa’s door couldn’t possibly slam it in _her_ face. But, before she knew what she was doing (common theme here) she opened the door.

 

“Okay.”

 

_Okay?_

 

***

“So Clarke…” Oh God, Lexa thought, as she knew her best friend was about to interrogate the goddess known as Clarke. After Clarke agreed to help Lexa out with this slight problem (slight problem?) of her best friend’s continuous meddling into her love life, there were a few things Lexa wanted to go over. Like, what was their back story? You know, the usual pretend girlfriend stuff that one would find themselves discussing on any given Tuesday night. “How did you meet Lexa?”

 

“I’m her neighbor” Clarke simply replied with, and this wasn’t part of their backstory at all which caused Lexa to have a minor panic attack. “And she happened to knock on my door to ask me to turn the porno I was meditating to down.” And even though this was exactly how they met, this definitely wasn't part of their back story.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Raven looks baffled, but a laugh left her mouth nevertheless, and Lexa wants to cringe, and cry, and weep, and hide under the table. Basically Lexa would rather be anywhere but here.

 

But Clarke rests her hand on top of Lexa’s, and immediately her worries vanish (what worries?). “I’ve been waiting for Lexa to ask me out on a date, for a while now, and then she did…and here we are.” Lexa couldn’t help herself, but she caught herself smiling at the blonde beauty sitting next to her with her hand casually stroking Lexa’s. And in this moment, Lexa decides that Clarke’s story is much better than her own.

 

Raven didn’t interrogate any further after that, instead the three of them (well, mainly Clarke and Raven) continued on talking about anything and everything, as Lexa tried not to say anything else silly for the rest of the night.

 

*** 

 

“Lexa?” Lexa knew Clarke had blue eyes. She had seen them (and stared longingly into them) a handful of times already, but tonight was different. As they stood outside their respective apartments, Lexa really saw Clarke’s blue eyes. And they pierced her soul. They sent shivers down her spine, and warmed her heart in the same breath. Lexa knew that Clarke could light up any dull room – it was her carefree and vibrant personality, surely, but mostly it was her eyes. They were like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of excitement; the color of a perfect raindrop on a blue aster. For the first time, in a very long time, Lexa’s breath was taken away. “Next time you ask me out on a date, make sure it's real.”

 

Clarke kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight, and if Lexa wasn’t already feeling like she was about to pass out, she surely was now. Did Clarke just tell her to ask her on a proper date?

 

Surely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks for all the comments and kudos and hits and bookmarks. You guys are the best! Secondly, I'm trying to make this as chipper as possible (sometimes even drawing from my real life awkwardness...but hey, if it makes you laugh!) so apologies if this chapter isn't as Awkward!Lexa as the others. I really wanted to start the set up for Clexa! Hope you're enjoying it :)


End file.
